doubledragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Willy
,This full name appears in the Japanese sales brochure for the Famicom version of Double Dragon, as well as the manual for the Mark III version. commonly known simply as Willy, is a major villain in the Double Dragon series, acting as the main antagonist in most versions of the first and second games (and their expanded ports), being the indisputable leader of the criminal organization known as the "Black Warriors" and often serving as the final boss. Background Willy is the leader of the Black Warriors, originally a biker gang known as the "Killers" until it grew in members after the nuclear war and became the dominant criminal organization in New York City. He's usually depicted wearing a yellow leather jumpsuit with a spiked metal shoulder pad and is always armed with his trademark machine gun, which can kill the player in one shot, or at least take a huge chunk of their health. Appearances ''Double Dragon Willy orders the kidnapping of Marian, Billy Lee's girlfriend, in order to lure him and his brother, Jimmy, into his hideout in hopes of obtaining the secrets to their fighting technique, since they were opposing his gang. Nevertheless, Marian's kidnapping prompts the two brothers to get to the streets and fight the gang in order to rescue her. They fight through the Black Warriors and defeat Willy, finally rescuing Marian. In the NES version of the first game, Jimmy serves as the leader of the Black Warriors in Willy's place, although Willy still appears as the last opponent just before the battle between the Lee brothers and the manual still describes him as the "Big Boss" of the gang, which implies that he leads the group in some sort of figurehead capacity. Double Dragon II: The Revenge ;Arcade In the arcade version of ''Double Dragon II, Willy regrouped his gang and retaliates against the Lee brothers for his previous defeat by brutally murdering Marian at the start of the game, an act which once again sets the two brothers to take it to the streets in a quest to exact revenge on him and his men. Willy and his gang are once again defeated, but this time Willy is presumed to have died from injuries sustained during the battle. He is the only enemy character, besides Jeff, who retains his design from the first game, only this time he wears a red version of his standard outfit. ;NES Willy was eliminated from the NES version of Double Dragon II and a new character known as the Mysterious Warrior serves as the Lee brothers' antagonist in his place. However, he does reappear as a sub-boss in the later PC Engine version. ''Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone Willy does not appear in ''Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone or Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones. His brother Jim, however, forms a new gang called the Neo Black Warriors and attacks the Lee brothers' dojo to avenge Willy's defeat at their hands. ''Double Dragon'' (mobile) ;Personal dataDouble Dragon Characters (iPhone/iPod Touch/Android version) at Double Dragon Dojo. *'Age': 49 *'Height': 184 cm *'Weight': 92 kg *'Hobbies': Motorcycles A more developed appearance of Willy in this retelling of the first game, where his reasons for kidnapping Marian so he can get his hands on the secrets of their Sou-Setsu-Ken fighting technique are more widely explained via cutscenes. ''Double Dragon II: Wander of the Dragons Willy reprises his original arcade role from ''Double Dragon II in its 2013 remake Double Dragon II: Wander of the Dragons. He makes his appearance at the end of the tutorial stage after a swarm of his minions storm inside the Lee brothers' dojo. He walks in and shoots Marian (controlled by the player) to death as she is trying to defend the building from the raid, thus setting off the event that will drive the brothers during the remainder of the game in their quest for revenge. ''Double Dragon IV In this game, it is revealed that Jake and his gang, The Renegades, were the ones who actually assassinated Willy, a feat they were easily able to pull off after his second defeat at the hands of the Lee brothers; this with the purpose to take over his territory and take control over the entire West Coast. Other appearances Battletoads/Double Dragon Roper, a character appearing in the beat 'em up crossover game ''Battletoads/Double Dragon, despite sharing his name with a recurring underling and being nothing more than a stage boss, is clearly intended to be Willy, the leader of the Shadow Warriors and arch-nemesis of the Lee brothers in the first two games (and their remakes). This discrepancy was likely the result of developer Rare not being very familiar with the Double Dragon storyline and characters. ''Double Dragon'' (animated series) The character Wild Willy in the Double Dragon animated series is loosely based on Willy from the games, but rather than being a gang leader like his game counterpart, he's simply a henchman of the Shadow Boss alongside Abobo. He's shown to be a reckless wannabe cowboy eager to commit any crime just for the fun of it. Other characters, such as Abobo and even the Shadow Master, are openly irritated by him. Wild Willy only appears in the first two episodes, as he ends up being punished for his failure alongside Abobo by being blasted into the Shadow Mural in the beginning of the second episode. He is voiced by Garry Chalk. Gallery Artworks and portraits Willy - 10.jpg|'Willy' in the Japanese Double Dragon arcade flyer Artwilly.gif|'Willys artwork used in most manuals for ''Double Dragon Willy - 01.jpg|'Willy' from the Famicom cover artwork for Double Dragon Willy - 07.jpg|'Willys artwork from the Master System manual for ''Double Dragon Willy - 08.png|'Willys portrait from the ZX Spectrum manual for ''Double Dragon Willy - 09.jpg|'Willy' from the Atari 2600 back cover artwork for Double Dragon Roper (Battletoads-Double Dragon) - 01.png|"Roper", a boss from Battletoads/Double Dragon, was clearly intended to be Willy Willy.PNG|'Wild Willy' in the Double Dragon animated series Willy - 02.png|''Double Dragon'' (mobile) Willy - 03.png|Second form Willy - 04.png|Defeated pose Sprites Willy - 05.png|''Double Dragon'' (arcade) Willy - 06.png|''Double Dragon'' (NES) Chardd2arcwilly.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (arcade) Trivia *He is nicknamed "Machine Gun Willy" among fans, due to his weapon of choice, as well as to distinguish him from the similarly named Williams character that serves as a common enemy type for most of the series. **Interestingly enough, this nickname was actually used in the iOS/Android version of Double Dragon. *The manual for the Genesis port of Double Dragon, published by Accolade, misidentifies Willy as Jimmy Lee, probably due to the writer mixing up the differing storylines between the arcade and NES versions. References See also *Roper - A character based on Willy in Battletoads/Double Dragon. *Jim - Willy's brother in Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone and Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones. Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Battletoads/Double Dragon bosses Category:Battletoads/Double Dragon characters Category:Double Dragon bosses Category:Double Dragon characters Category:Double Dragon II bosses Category:Double Dragon II characters Category:Double Dragon (mobile) bosses Category:Double Dragon (mobile) characters Category:Double Dragon (TV series) characters Category:Double Dragon (Zeebo) bosses Category:Double Dragon (Zeebo) characters Category:Double Dragon Advance bosses Category:Double Dragon Advance characters Category:Wander of the Dragons bosses Category:Wander of the Dragons characters